shinigami de bolsillo
by Kuchiki aNgEl
Summary: las anécdotas de la enana favorita de bleach, para todos los gustos y géneros, ¿cuantas cosas le pueden pasar a esa enana? ¡PASEEN Y AVERIGÜEN!
1. la madrina

**Levanta la manita si eres fan de RUKIA!, esa enana, (si fuera hombre me casaría con ella), pero bueno estos son one-shots y cortas historias, de todo tipo, (ADVERTENCIA: tendrá todas las parejas que se puedan con ella, solo en las mini historias de romance), eso sí hay de todo tipo de género, pero no pienso hacer lemmons, dejando esto en claro, les dejo el primer capítulo de la historia:**

_**Género: humor, parodia.**_

_**PARODIA: el padrino **_

**-shinigami de bolsillo-**

**Capítulo 1: "LA MADRINA"**

La habitación oscura, mostrando la luz de la ventana por la persiana, una muchacha de ojos castaños y lentes miraba suplicante a la persona sentada detrás del escritorio.

-yo, solo quería comprar una revista de trajes de baño, creo que fue injusto que me echaran de la tienda para siempre.-dijo Chizuru.

Un peluche de león vestido de traje le miraba retadoramente, mientras la mujer del escritorio clavo sus ojos violetas en ella.

-tu vienes a mí, pidiéndome revistas porno, pero no como una amiga, ¡NO!, sino como una pervertida, después de todo lo que eh hecho por ti, todos esos recreos juntas, no me ves como una amiga, sino como una conejita…-dijo esto sacando un boceto de Rukia con traje de conejita.

-hare lo que sea…-dijo la castaña.

Rukia alzo la ceja y acaricio su chappy de peluche.

-¿lo que sea?

La castaña asintió.

_3 horas después_

Un palacio de chappys esculpidos, por todas partes, y pinturas de los dibujos de Rukia por todo el lugar, chappy aquí y allá, la morena tenía corazones en los ojos, mientras chizuru sonreía por su esfuerzo_, _Rukia tosió saliendo de su trance y trono los dedos.

-aquí tienes.-dijo Rukia dándole una bolsa negra.

La castaña sonrió e intento abrazar a Rukia… esta se negó y sonrió.

Mientras dentro del cuarto lloraba desconsolado el peluche de león.

-¡Nee-san!, ¡¿por qué le diste mis revistas?!

Rukia negó con la cabeza y entro a una habitación mientras cerraba las puertas dobles frente el león.

-nunca me preguntes de mi negocio…-dijo con el flequillo sobre sus ojos, cerrando la puerta.

Kon la miro lloroso, mientras chizuru sonreí triunfante; kon la miro con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Cuánto te costó todo esto?

-vendí todas mis posiciones…-dijo la castaña.-ese es el precio del amor.

Rukia lo oyó desde su cuarto y negó con la cabeza:

-¡Nah!, eres una cochina y punto…

…

**¡¿FIN?!**

…

**LES GUSTO, SOLO CON FINES DE ENTRETENIMIENTO.**

…

**ADELANTO DEL siguiente episodio: **

**Byakuya V.S Renji**

**¿Quién ganara?**


	2. DREAMS (parte 1)

AQUÍ OTRA HISTORIA CORTA DE LA ENANA:

_**GENERO: romance, humor y drama.**_

_PERSONAJES INVOLUCRADOS:_ Renji y Byakuya.

-shinigami de bolsillo.-

_**-DREAMS: PARTE 1-**_

Describir ese dolor, no había forma, esa calidez y amor, tampoco, sus ojos estaban cerrados, su respiración acompasada y sus mejillas sonrojadas; era una hermosa combinación de inocencia y sensualidad, ya no era una niña, la misma que jugo con él en el rukongai.

No debía estar ahí, si Kuchiki Byakuya lo veía espiando a la morena, lo lincharía, pero no podía evitar rememorar el rukongai de sus recuerdos, y ella ahí para iluminar sus días, hace 30 años que no se hablaban, él era un shinigami del escuadrón más fiero de la soul society, y ella la princesa de un clan noble muy importante y respetado; acerco su mano y rozo su mejilla blanca, ella sonrió al tacto, sintiendo el aroma del shinigami, abrió lentamente sus ojitos violetas, vio una silueta.

-¿Renji?...-dijo en susurro, abrió los ojos y miro por la habitación no había nadie, desesperada encendió la lámpara alado de ella, nada.

Escucho unos pasos y tocaron a su puerta.

-pase…-dijo aun confundida por su reciente "visión".

Entro Byakuya con su zampakuto en la mano, miro la habitación con desconfianza, y volvió a su semblante tranquilo.

-¿todo bien?-dijo el mirándola.

Ella asintió pestañando sorprendida, la alagaba que su hermano se preocupara por ella así, el asintió se disculpó y salió de la habitación, ella apago la luz y se recostó en su futon, había tenido un bello sueño donde Renji Abarai, venía a visitarla.

-solo fue un sueño…-dijo la oji violeta triste… y volviendo a dormir.

Mientras afuera de su cuarto un hombre de cabellos rojizos apretaba los puños de impotencia.

-no, no fue un sueño… pero tú eres mi sueño.-dijo alejándose con el shumpo, mientras unos ojos grises le miraban desde la oscuridad.

-no todos los sueños se hacen realidad…-dijo el pelinegro para sí mientras miraba en dirección donde estuvo el pelirrojo.

…

_**¿Continuara?**_

…

_**Espero que les haya gustado, soy ichiruki, pero me intriga el renruki y byaruki, y bueno, gracias por el apoyo.**_


	3. ¿paraiso?

Aquí otro cap, espero que lo disfruten, gracias por sus reviews:

_**Personajes: Ulquirroa, Orihime y Ichigo.**_

_**Genero: humor.**_

_**¿paraíso?**_

La morena tras derrotar a unos arrancar corrió por el pasillo de las noches, así es Rukia Kuchiki salvaría a Orihime Inoue, ósea, no lo hizo Ichigo, ni Ishida, ni Chad… ella.

"_chúpense esa pedazos de prota"_

En cuanto la shinigami llego donde era la habitación de Orihime… cosa nada obvia.

Había letreros de colores y con luces que decían:

"**humana aquí"**

"**habitación de Orihime Inoue, no pasar a menos que seas un espada/vampirito sexy"**

"**CUIDADO HUMANA EN CAUTIVERIO"**

"**aquí hay humana, la Shonen Jump se vende en la puerta de la derecha"**

Rukia abrió la puerta de un golpe, para mirar una escena bastante rara.

-ah!, Ulquirroa, si, si!...

-¿ahí mujer?

-¡SI!

En ese momento una sonrojada Orihime dejo de gemir para ver a su amiga viéndola sin entender en la entrada.

-Kuchiki-san… ¡ven y prueba el paraíso conmigo y Ulquirroa!

El espada asintió y Rukia entro encogiéndose de hombros, si era el paraíso… ¿era bueno, no?

…

Mientras Ichigo había llegado un rato después, había visto a Rukia llegar sola, llego al cuarto de Orihime, obvio llegando con su instinto… ¡na!, vio los carteles…

Antes de abrir la puerta de golpe escucho algo peculiar.

-¡Kuchiki-san!, en serio ¿es tu primera vez?...-dijo la colorina, Ichigo se sonrojo al oír esto.

-si… ¡kya!, Ulquirroa estúpido, ¡duele!...-dijo la morena entre gemidos.

Ichigo se sonrojo más, incluso se sintió molesto… esa enana… ¿acaso…?

-tranquila, estoy contigo y soy experta, deja que Ulquirroa te lleve al paraíso…

Ichigo estaba peor que el cabello de Renji, ¿acaso alguien tan inocente como Orihime ya había…?, y Rukia estaba… ¿ambas con el cuarto espada?...

-¿ahí shinigami?-se oyó la voz del moreno.

-¡ah!, ¡SI!

-Ulquirroa eres increíble…-dijo Orihime.- tu también Kuchiki-san.

Ichigo estaba a punto de morir de un paro cardiaco, ¿Rukia y Orihime…?, no lo soporto y abrió la puerta rompiéndola, hallando una escena muy rara.

Orihime y Rukia, descalzas sentadas en la cama de la colorina y Ulquirroa masajeándoles los pies.

El joven shinigami aprendió una valiosa lección ese día…

**No todo es lo que parece.**

En cambio la shinigami aprendió algo más valioso.

**Los hollows dan los mejores masajes de pies del universo.**

…

**Fin**

…

**Espero que les haya gustado, si tienen alguna sugerencia para el siguiente episodio no duden en comentarla o mandarme un mensaje, bye-nee.**


	4. sabor a sakura

Otro capi de nuestra enana, ADVERTENCIA: CONTIENE… incesto.

MIGATE-SA: significa egoísmo en japonés.

_**Personajes: Byakuya.**_

_**Genero: romance, drama y incesto.**_

"_**MIGATE-SA: SABOR A SAKURA"**_

Rukia sintió una caricia leve en su mejilla, la brisa del viento acariciaba su rostro dejando que los pétalos de la sakura también lo hicieran, dejo que su cabello suelto se ondeara al viento, ya estaba más largo y se había ondulado bastante, pasó su mechón rebelde tras la oreja.

Estaba sentada debajo de un banco, era el atardecer, ella miro al cielo, y al bajar la mirada ahí estaba el.

-¿te he hecho esperar?-dijo el pelinegro sentándose a su lado.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-para nada ni-sama…

Él se sentó a su lado, Rukia suspiro, la había llamado ahí, él se sentó a su lado.

-tengo por entendido que iras al mundo humano la siguiente semana, y no volverás en 3 meses…-dijo Byakuya mirándola frio como siempre.

-si…

-le pedí al capitán ukitake que redujera el tiempo…-dijo el pelinegro.

Rukia abrió sus ojos.

-pero nii-sama… ¿porque?

El volteo y la miro con cierta… ¿ternura?, quito un pétalo de sakura que tenía en su cabello y se acercó más tomando un delicado pétalo de sakura en su mechón negro, con su boca, la morena se sonrojo por la acción, para sentir los labios de este en los suyos, ella correspondió el apasionado rose, sintiendo los brazos del moreno sosteniéndola, se separó de ella respirando con dificultad y se paró de su asiento.

-por qué no te quiero lejos demasiado tiempo…-dijo parándose y dándole la espalda.

Ella toco sus labios y sonrió sonrojada.

-ni-sama…

¿y ahora que debía hacer?, sus sentimientos estaban revueltos… ahora solo sabía una cosa con seguridad…

-con que así saben las sakuras… saben mejor con tus labios…-dijo la morena tomando una en su mano.

…

**Continuara**

…

**Espero que les guste.**


	5. DREAMS (parte 2)

Aquí un ichiruki!, espero que les guste!

_**Personajes: Ichigo.**_

_**Género: romance **_

"_**DREAMS (PARTE 2)"**_

_DOLOR…_

Eso era algo que todo singani debía pasar, ¿Qué dios de la muerte no lo enfrento antes?, era necesario incluso para un humano o para la más mísera forma de vida, ella ya había pasado por eso varias veces, y el joven a su lado se lo había provocado y evitado en varias ocasiones.

_VALOR…_

Necesario y también algo que puede provocar dolor o felicidad según el caso.

_DESEO…_

Todo ser desea algo, ya sea espiritual o material, incluso a veces no se sabe que se desea más bien necesita y estas dos cosas son muy diferentes.

_AMOR…_

Eso ultimo era algo que cada quien desidia interpretar, ya sea el amor a la vida o la estima a tus seres queridos e incluso el cariño propio, cada quien desidia que era el amor… para ella amor era sinónimo de Kurosaki Ichigo, amor… esa palabra describía lo que sentía por el joven que dormía profundamente, el joven que la tenía en sus brazos…

¿Qué pensaba? ¿Qué soñaba? ¿Qué sentía?... jamás comprendería al 100% el comportamiento del joven de cabello naranja, él era impredecible y aunque ella supiera porque hacia algo no lo leería totalmente, él era el ser más único con el que se había topado, no solo por ser parte de todas las razas conocidas (shinigami, Quincy, fullbring, humano, etc), su forma de ser era única y aunque la sacaba de quicio a veces… amaba que el hiciera eso.

Sintió a Ichigo abrasarla más fuerte contra su cuerpo como si temiera que ella se fuera de su lado, ella se acurruco en sus brazos y miro el rostro intranquilo del sustituto.

-no me dejes de nuevo… Rukia…-dijo entre sueños el peli naranja.

Ella sintió una lagrima rodar su mejilla.

-idiota, jamás me separe de ti…-susurro ella escondiendo su rostro en el torso desnudo de Ichigo.

El sonrió medio lado, si… su enana nunca se había ido.

"_porque la tuve y sigue donde nadie me la puede quitar… mi corazón"_

…

**Continuara**

…

**Espero que les guste, dejen reviews, cudense! Y pórtense mal.**

**Bye-nee!**


	6. CALDO DE POLLO PARA EL ALMA

Hola mis amigos!

Mis queridos lectores, ESTOY MUY ENOJADA! Desde hace mucho vemos el enfrentamiento de paring mas peleado de BLEACH ichiruki V.S ichihime, yo quiero decirles algo:

¿Por qué los ichihimes molestan a Rukia?

¿Por qué los ichirukis molestan a Orihime?

No todos, porque he visto ichihimes que quieren a Rukia y a ichirukis que quieren a Orihime.

Olvidando a Ichigo, recuerden que ellas dos son amigas, ¡AMIGAS!, y además ellas se han apoyado mutuamente por mucho tiempo en la serie, ¿por qué enfrentarlas?, pero lo peor es ofender a la gente con comentarios realmente ofensivos. Aunque soy Ichiruki (lo AMO mi pareja favorita de todos los animes), lo confesare, al principio era Ichihime, en serio, me gustaba la pareja, pero me desmotivo mucho con el trascurso de la serie, y tengo que decir que me emocionaba cada vez más la evolución de la amistad del naranjo y la morena, de hecho me empezó a caer mal Orihime, pero no quiero odiarle porque al fin y al cabo es un personaje de anime, no es real y es mejor apoyar algo que te gusta que desgastarte en algo que odias. Asi que decidi escribir en base a eso, la amistad. Además de que no encontré prácticamente fics de esta índole, había románticos (enserio yuri) y combinación de parejas y hasta tríos, pero nada de amigas, también si conocen uno solo frienship, seria de utilidad que me dijeran T.T

CONTENIDO DE ESTE CAPITULO: **humor, amistad y comida asquerosa.**

**PERSONAJES: ORIHIME, TATZUKI, ICHIGO Y HOLLOWS CANINOS.**

_**Saga de este capítulo: **_**EL SHINIGAMI SUSTITUTO (LOS PRIMEROS EPISODIOS)**

**No intentar nada que se haga en este capítulo a menos que quieras provocar diarrea y vómito en tus amigos.**

_**Caldo de pollo para el alma. (parodie el titulo)**_

_(A MENOS QUE SEAS ORIHIME, SI ES ASÍ MEJOR QUE OTRO SE LOS ENSEÑE)_

Un bello día en la ciudad de Karakura, o algo maso menos así, resulta que mientras los pájaros cantaban y el viento soplaba, a la hora del almuerzo sucedió una tragedia, o ¿un suceso del destino?, mientras el grupo de Orihime iba platicando por el pasillo, la pelinaranja fue detenida por un profesor dejando que sus amigas se adelantaran en las escaleras, mientras el profesor felicitaba a la colorina por sus calificaciones y le comentaba sobre algunas cosas escolares que no vale la pena mencionar.

Una menuda morena llegaba a la escuela junto a un naranjo después de vencer un hollow.

-menos mal que regresamos a la hora del almuerzo…-dijo el sustituto recuperando su cuerpo.

-hubiéramos llegado antes pero cierto shinigami sustituto ha tonteado en el camino…

-maldita enana…

-¿Cómo me llamo? Kurosaki-kun…-dijo ella con esa melosa voz que el odiaba.

Él iba decir algo, pero la pelea fue interrumpida por unos horribles gritos, ellos fueron a la zona donde provenía el escándalo, quedando en un cuadro bastante… raro. Todo el grupo de Orihime estaba tirado, o más bien regado por las escaleras del primer piso, debido a que la señora de limpieza tuvo la brillante idea de usar cera para piso en la escalera justo antes del recreo, el resto es historia; y ahora la chicas estaban lastimadas, amoratadas y algunas con torceduras. Tatzuki ayudo a sus amigas a que fueran a la enfermería junto con Ichigo y Rukia, pero la karateca, al tener que asistir a una práctica le pidió un favor a Rukia.

-¿le harías compañía a hime?

…:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::…

Orihime le sonreía a Rukia, la verdad fue muy agradable estar con la otra, la peli naranja se preguntaba si la morena traía un bento y se sorprendió al saber que no.

-lo olvide en casa-dijo Rukia con sonrisa falsa, la verdad a esa mentirita era algo muy diferente.

_**Flash back.**_

_Ichigo empezó a pelear con el grupo de tres hollow con facilidad, parecían perros de diferentes tamaños con escamas, pero uno de ellos el más pequeño empezó a llevarse toda la batalla para sí, ofendiendo a Ichigo por el color de su cabello eh Ichigo insultando su estatura y su cola rosa, por lo cual la batalla era más entre ellos dos; los otros hollow se aburrieron de pelear y se sentaron a lado de la morena que veía entretenida la batalla verbal entre Ichigo y el hollow de cola rosa._

_-¿disculpe shinigami-kun podría decirme la hora?-dijo el hollow más grande sentado con Rukia._

_Ella lo miro y pestaño, reviso el reloj del cuerpo de Ichigo que yacía a su lado._

_-son la 9:05…-dijo ella al sentir gruñir su estómago, tomo su bento y empezó a comer, pero entonces sus acompañantes miraron el bento._

_-eso es… ¡ONIGIRI!_

_-eto…-Rukia miro los oniguiris- si…_

_Ambos hollows los miraban con brillos en los huecos de sus máscaras hollows._

_-¿nos darías?_

_-está bien… "será su última comida ¿Por qué no?"_

_Pero repito, ya que eran muy grandes, la morena al final no comió nada y los hollows devoraron todo su bento, al final Ichigo los corto._

_-¡IDIOTA! ¡PUDISTE CORTARLOS ANTES DE QUE COMIERAN MI BENTO!_

_**Fin de flash back.**_

Pero no le iba a decir la verdad a Inoue, ademas de que si le decía pensaría que ella estaba en la drogas o la creería una especie de loca, pero lo que la Kuchiki no sabia era que hubiera sido mejor que la creyera loca.

-¡OH! Kuchiki-san, te dare de mi bento esta mañana estaba especialmente inspirada y hize bento demás, ¡¿No es genial?!- dijo entusiasmada la chica de grandes pechos.

-¡SI!

2 horas después…

El sonido de vomito en la enfermería se hizo presente y Tatzuki eh Ichigo miraban la puerta de donde se oían unos ruidos.

-¡lo siento!, Kuchiki san creo que no cosí bien el pollo.

-no hay pro…!BUAJ¡

-¡OH KUCHIKI-SAN GOMEN!

Tatzuki le recorría una gotita de sudor igual que ha Ichigo.

-otra compañera caída en un almuerzo por Inoue…-dijeron al unísono.

Y ASÍ NUESTRA PEQUEÑA SHINIGAMI APRENDIÓ UNA MUY VALIOSA LECCIÓN.

**FIN.**

_**DEJEN REVIEWS Y GRACIAS POR LEER.**_

_**ASTA LA PROXIMA.**_

_**BYE-NEE!**_


End file.
